What Is Love?
by xxxSonamyLover101xxx
Summary: Amy is new at Emerald High and she is a super smart girl. She soon gets her first crush on the school's heart-throb Sonic The Hedgehog. But halfway through the school year, she gets viciously attacked and hospitalized for loving Sonic. Who was it? Was it Amy's bully? or someone who love's Sonic just as much? MAJOR Sonamy! Slight Taiream, Silvaze, Knuxouge, Shadally and MinaxOC
1. Meet The Rose's

It was a bright sunny morning in the heart of Station Square. And it was also the start of a new school term for most teens and children. Recently, a new family have moved into the area and they were a family of hedgehogs. They had to move from their old home in Knothole due the mother getting a new job so they had to move and leave everything behind.

A lavender hedgehog was heading her way up the stairs at 6:00am to wake up one of her children for their first day at school. She walked over to the last door on the right and gently knocked on the door "Amy…Amy it's time to wake up"

She laughed a little when she heard a groan from the other side signalling that she was waking up. The lavender hedgehog was named Amanda and she was such a sight to see, long flowing quills that were hung up in a ponytail and bright jade eyes. She turned around and knocked on the door opposite "Quil…Quil wake up, it's school day" she giggled again as she heard another groan from her other child's door and she walked down the stairs to start making breakfast.

Both bedroom door's opened at the same time to see two hedgehog teens. One boy and one girl.

The male hedgehog was a dark pink hedgehog with lavender ears. He was wearing his bed pants as he stretched and opened his eyes to show off a nice shade of midnight blue, his slick quills were slightly slicked up as if they were his style. He yawned as he greeted his sister "Morning sis…"

The female yawned in response. She was a bubble gum pink hedgehog with quills that reached past her shoulders, bangs on her forehead that were stuck to one side and she was wearing a blue night dress that were past her knees and her eyes were a stunning shade of jade green that were shielded by a pair of red rimmed glasses "Likewise bro…"

Quil had let his sister use the bathroom first. Amy quickly brushed her bed mess quills and brushed her teeth after that. Now, she gets out of her night dress and gets changed. She leaves the bathroom dressed in a white button shirt with a red cardigan over the top, a red skirt, white knee high socks and black converse shoes.

She sighed with confidence "I hope my brains don't get the best of me…like they have done every time" she soon frowns. Every time she went to a new school, she tends to get bullied due to being so smart and she never makes many friends.

"I wouldn't worry about it, Ames" Quil said as he came out of his room, he was dressed up in a black t-shirt with a large music note on it, a white leather jacket, grey jeans and black converse shoes and he had his wireless headphones around his neck. "I will be there to keep an eye on you. You'll be fine, people are jealous on how smart you are" he gave her a comforting kiss on her cheek.

Amy just grinned at her brother as she walked past him "Oh? Like how you asked me to do your homework one time to impress a girl?"

He just blushed slightly and gritted his teeth. "H-Hey! Don't bring that up!"

Amy just laughed as she went downstairs to meet her mother along with Quil. Amanda was making some pancakes with maple syrup and whipped cream, her ears twitched when she heard her children come downstairs. She smiled at them "Morning my dears!"

"Morning mom!" they both greeted with a smile also.

She placed two plates of pancakes in front of them. She loved making her kids happy by giving them their favourite breakfast. Soon the doorbell rang making the three hedgehogs look at the door, Amanda blinked and went for the door "Now, who could that be at this time of the morning?"

She opened the door and saw who it was "Oh come on in…Amy it's for you!"

Amy soon smiled as she saw who it was. "Hey Sally!" she got up from the table and hugged her with a smile.

Sally was a ground squirrel with brown fur and auburn red hair. She was wearing a plain white shirt, a jean jacket, black leggings and blue knee boots. She only had a little bit of make-up which was mascara, blue eye shadow and lip gloss. And her eyes a bright sky blue. She hugged Amy back "Hey Amy! I was wondering if you wanna walk to school with me? Your brother can tag along too"

Amy smiled again as she grabbed her bags, as did her brother. They both left saying bye to their mother and so did Sally. Both Amy and Sally met the other day and she offered to show Amy around the town and they soon became friends.

Quil was tagging with his sister and Sally to their new school: Emerald High

Soon they made it with exchanged smiles but Amy on the other hand…frowned. She was really nervous about this, starting a new school can be nerve wrecking for any new pupil. Sally placed a hand on her shoulder "Don't worry Amy, you'll do fine"

Amy gave off a shy smile at her friend as she took a deep breath and pushed her glasses up "Okay…I can do this!"

Sally waved good bye to them and she said that she will see them a lunch. Both Quil and Amy walked through the main hallway as they entered the building. This made Amy even more nervous, she saw students fighting against lockers, couples making out and so on. Both brother and sister made it to the reception desk.

The receptionist was a female cream bunny with brown markings and bright brown eyes. She smiled at the pair with the most friendliest smile you would ever see "Oh you must be our new students?"

Quil smirked with a chuckle "News travel's fast doesn't it?" even this made the rabbit giggle "We are here for our class schedules and books"

"Of course, I'll just get them" she smiled again and left her desk to go and receive the stuff they needed. Soon, she came back with a few books, time schedules and a locker key for each. "Here are your books! These are the keys to your lockers and your time schedules. I'm afraid that your bother can't attend you in your classes Miss Rose"

Amy bit her lip in nervousness. In her old school, Quil was allowed to attend her classes due to bullying issues in most of her classes. "O-Oh that's okay" she squeaked.

Soon Amy and Quil took their new study books and went to find their lockers. As they walked, Quil didn't see where he was walking and bumped into something "Oh god, I'm really sorry!"

"No harm done" said a female voice. Quil soon blushed slightly. The person he bumped into was a yellow female mongoose with long purple hair, piercings in her ears. She was wearing a black tank top, brown shorts and black knee boots. And her eyes were a nice shade of green "Hi! My name is Mina"

Quil smiled at the girl with a hint of pink in his cheeks, this made Amy grin at this. First day here and her brother already has a crush "I'm Quil…Quil Rose"

This made Mina gasp slightly at his name "Thee Quil Rose?! The rapper from Knothole!?"

He grinned at her response. Back in his old school, Quil was a pretty famous rap singer around those parts and sold his own CDs. "Yep that's me!"

Mina smiled even more at this. She jumped on her toes a little bit as she shrieked "Oh my gosh! I can't believe you are joining this school! My mother went there about two months ago and got me the CD from you!" She opened up her locker and pulled out his CD that she kept inside.

Quil chuckled a bit and took it from her which made her blink, he went into his bag and pulled out a marker pen. Both Amy and Mina gasped at this. Quil wrote on the CD case and handed it back.

'Mina, you are the best! Quil'

Amy couldn't believe it, her brother just gave off his first autograph. She saw that soon her brother and Mina were caught up in a conversation and left her in the dust "Q-Quil? We should get going"

Quil looked at his sister with a comforting smile "Amy…I'm sure you will be fine, Mina and me have the same classes" he said "You are a smart girl!"

Soon both Quil and Mina left her in the hallway. Amy sighed as she opened her locker and put her books inside of it that she would need later, she shut her locker and started to walk for her first class which was Math. She walked into the classroom and saw a few students inside already and she sat down in a desk in the middle row and waited for the class to start.

A few mins later, the teacher walked into the classroom and she was a pure white hawk with bright pink eyes and was wearing silver rimmed glasses. She eyed her class as they started to settle down "Now that I have your attention class, we have a new student with us today. Her name is Amy Rose and she just moved from Knothole with her family so let her feel welcome"

Soon Amy felt all eyes were on her. She gulped as she pulled out her math text book to ignore the stares that she was getting.

Soon after that, the door bolted open to show off a pant male student "Sorry I'm late Miss Talon!"

The teacher folded her arms again at her student with a sigh "Late for class again…Mr Sonic!"

Amy pulled her eyes away from her book and saw the blue hedgehog in the doorway. He had slick back quills and had a cocky grin on his face. He was wearing dark blue jeans with red speed shoes and a jock like jacket with his name on with a big green emerald on the back. And his eyes were a bright emerald green. Amy did not notice that she had blushed slightly as she looked at him.

Sonic soon walked into the classroom and sat in the desk behind Amy which made her grow nervous. But soon enough, she focused on her lesson.

/

Halfway through the lesson, she was working on her equations with no problem. Miss Talon had to leave the classes for a few moments while her class was working. But something was thrown at Amy's desk. She saw it was a paper ball, she picked it up and opened it:

'Hey pinkie, the name is Scourge. From Knothole huh? That is a freaking dump! Why don't you go back there? It's perfect for freaks like you!'

Amy gasped silently as tears stung her eyes as she looked up to see a group of students looking at her with grins and snickers. She knew this would happen! She was too weak to keep her tears in, so she grabbed her stuff and stuffed it into her bag and quickly rose up but it didn't stop there.

"Awww is little pinkie gonna cry!?" Called out a red cat

"Oh she is so weak!" Called out another

"Her dress style is so ugly that it makes me wanna puke!"

Amy felt heavy tears stream down her cheeks, her glasses steamed up as her tears fell from her cheeks and onto the floor. Soon she was pushed to the floor and she dropped all of her stuff and he glasses fell off of her face and landed somewhere on the floor. Her vision was blurred but she saw a green smudge like figure "Heh…She is weak, she can't even defend herself!"

"Scourge…that is enough!" someone yelled. Soon Amy was helped to her feet and her glasses were placed back on her face. She went into shock to see the blue hedgehog standing in front of her like he was protecting her "She is new here, you don't just attack her for no reason…You are just jealous that she is better than you!"

Scourge just grunted and the bell rung meaning that this lesson was over. Everyone just quickly piled out of the classroom and left for the next class, Amy looked over at the blue hedgehog with a small blush and a shy smile "Thank you for helping me"

Sonic just rolled his eyes at her "Don't you ever expect me to save your butt ever again! And don't you talk to me ever!" then he left

Amy glared at him as he left "A simple 'you're welcome' would have been fine…" and then she left for her next class…This is gonna be one interesting year.


	2. Friends and Enemies

Amy had finally made it to her second class of the day which happened to be English. She sighed as she sat down at her desk, it was first day and so far…It hasn't been good. First, her brother ditches her for Mina, then she gets picked on in her first class and then she gets defended by Sonic and then he tells her not to bother him or save her again. She pulls out her book and opens it to start reading before class started.

"Harry Potter huh?" says a female voice "I love them books!"

Amy turned to see a purple cat with honey golden eyes. Her long lavender hair was tied in a ponytail and they hard darker purple tips on the end, she was wearing a white long sleeved shirt and black jeans with trainers. On her ears were spike stud earrings and to Amy…she looked really nice.

Amy smiled slightly "Really? Me too…" she buried her nose back into the book as she was trying to ignore this girl.

The purple cat sat next to her with a smile "I'm Blaze and you must be Amy? You are friends with Sally"

Soon Amy put her book down and looked at her "You know Sally?"

Blazed nodded at her as her cat swished side to side "Of course, she is one of my friends! She has told us all about you. All good things of course"

Amy giggled as she pushed up her glasses up higher "I'm glad, people tend to tell bad things about me"

"Well they are wrong!" Blaze says "Why say about things about someone they don't know?"

Amy just shrugged. The lesson than began to start, the teacher was a male brown cat who was writing on the board about Romeo and Juliet. This was Amy's best subject so she should be just fine, but she still couldn't get Sonic out of her head. First he saves her from Scourge and now he tells her not to bother him, this was all confusing for her. She had to admit…he was very good looking but what would he see in something like her? She shook her head and focused back on her class.

"Now, who can tell me what was problem about Romeo and Juliet's relationship? Like what had caused them to keep their relationship a secret?" Soon Amy's hand sprung up into action. The brown cat smiled at her "Yes Miss Rose?"

Amy stood up and began to speak out her answer "I believe that it is Romeo and Juliet's PERCEPTION that their families would not accept their union that led them to keep their relationship a secret. At the Capulet party, Tybalt recognises Romeo's voice and tells his uncle that a Montague had crashed the party. Mr Capulet response was that Tybalt should not worry about the intruder and he had, in fact heard that Romeo was a fine young man"

Soon there was little giggles and snickers around the classroom. Amy knew that most of the class was laughing at her besides Blaze. Blaze had given them warning glares at them and to let Amy continue. Amy continued to talk "After the prince had made his proclaim that the next one to disturb the streets with the feud would be put to death. So…to answer the question, it's the youngsters perception that the other would not be accepted and that led them to stay silent. If Juliet had overheard her father saying that Romeo was a fine looking man…then to story would have been a fairy tale and not a tragedy"

"Excellent! Well done Miss Rose" the cat praised with a smile and this made Amy blush slightly

Soon, the students broke into tears of laughter "NERD!"

Amy's ears flattened against her head, she felt shut down and all of her confidence was gone. Blaze, on the other hand, stood up and lit her hand on fire which made the students flinch "Why don't you all shut up!? Least she studies for a good future, unlike you idiots!"

"Miss Blaze! That is enough!" the teacher yelled "Get back to your seat!"

Blaze muttered and grabbed her stuff. The bell rang signalling that it was break time, Amy had quickly grabbed her stuff and made a dash for the door. Blaze had quickly followed after her. "Amy wait!"

Amy just ignored her and made a quick dash into the girls loo. She locked herself up in one of the stools and just cried. Soon the door opened to the bathroom, it was a two girls talking so Amy just perked her ears and staid quiet. She had looked through the gap of the stool she was staying in

"Come on Fiona, you know he doesn't love you!" said one female who was a green bat with black hair "He admitted that he can't stand you"

Amy then saw a dark red fox with even darker red hair. She had a grin on her face "Oh please, I know for a fact that he does! He will be mine and I will make sure of it!"

"And what if you don't?" the bat said "What will you do then?"

Amy went into a small shock. She took and deep breath and unlocked the door, she pretended that she didn't listen what they were talking about "And where are you going?" the fox said which Amy guessed to be Fiona "You were listening weren't you?"

Amy gulped as she looked back at her with fear in her eyes "N-No I wasn't"

The bat grinned over at her "She is a liar Fiona. You know what we do with liar's?"

Fiona just grinned over at her friend "That I do Vanessa"

Amy was starting to get scared, she started to back away as both girls started to move forward. Amy had tried to grab the main door but she was soon grabbed by Vanessa and Fiona and this made her scream in fright "Let me go! Please! I'm sorry!"

Both Vanessa and Fiona had ignored her pleas and dragged her over to a toilet like they were about to dunk her head in it. Soon both Fiona and Vanessa were pulled away from Amy.

This made Amy look behind her with tears in her eyes. There she saw Blaze and Sally holding both girls against the wall with anger in their eyes, and to the right of them was a white bat and a cream rabbit.

"If you ever touch her again! I will hurt you more than ever!" Sally said as if it was a threat as she had Fiona pinned against the wall while Blaze had pinned Vanessa

Fiona just grinned at Sally "Fine…We won't touch her…For now" pretty soon, Fiona pushed Sally off of her and so did Vanessa and they both left the bathroom.

Sally and Blaze ran over to Amy and helped her up. Amy quickly wiped her face with her hands and accepted the help from her new friends "Thank you…"

Sally gave her a sad smile at her "It's okay Amy, what friends are for"

The white bat and cream rabbit made their way over to her with concern written all over their faces. The bat had teal eyes and long flowing white hair, she was wearing a red shirt with an emerald on it, dark blue jeans and red heeled sandals. She was wearing make up on her face and her hair was up in a ponytail.

The cream rabbit had bright brown eyes and brown hair. She was wearing a white summer dress with yellow flat shoes, a yellow cardigan and her hair is in a French braid "Are you okay miss?"

Amy just nodded at her.

The bat smiled at her with a gently smile "My name is Rouge and the rabbit here is Cream"

Amy just nodded again. Soon they all left the bathroom and out into the hallway where they all go stared at, the girls had led Amy away from the crowd and to the outside part of the school. Soon, Amy saw her brother with that Mina girl "Quil!"

Quil had looked back to see his sister in tears. He gasped and went over to her with concern "Ames what happened to you?!"

Sally had looked at him "Fiona and Vanessa happened"

He looked confused at this. Mina had come over to them with an angered expression as well "Before you ask Quil. Those two are the school's biggest bullies, they will hurt anyone who gets in their way! Your sister must have been there at the wrong time"

"I have a name you know!" Amy gritted her teeth with a glare at her "My name is Amy…A-M-Y Amy!"

"Amy, I know you are upset but don't yell at Mina!" he argued "I'll see you at home!" then he stalked off with Mina hot on his heels.

All of the girls had sighed but soon their attention was dragged away by a set of boys walking their way. Amy had looked at her new friends and they all had bright red faces "Err you guys okay?" Amy had asked.

All four girls were stuck in a small trance until the boys had left and walked past them. Sally had sighed in love "That Shadow is such a hunk" she then looked at Amy "Those boys are the school's jocks"

"Oh" But soon her attention was caught by Sonic once again as he was on the other side of the field. Their eyes meet but their looks were soon changed with glares, mainly from Amy "That Sonic guy…he is such an ass wipe!"

Cream just giggled slightly "He has always been"

"But who were those guys that you were blushing at? You like them?" Amy had asked. Soon they all explained who they were and what they do. Amy had begun to think like a little smarty pants she is "Maybe I can help you gain their attention? I may not know much about fashion or make up but I think I can help"

They all nodded and they continued the rest of their school day.

/

It was finally 3:30pm so it is was time to go home. Amy had decided to walk home alone, her friends said they will meet her at Amy's place early so they could ready to gain some boy attention, but soon enough her block was blocked by the blue hedgehog. She blushed slightly "Yes?"

Sonic just grinned at her "You know…Scourge was right. You really are weak"

Amy just glared in his direction. Just who does he think he is? "Excuse me? Just who do you think you are?!"

"Sonic The Hedgehog!" he joked with a bow. He then walked over to the wall and pinned her against it slightly "I like my girls who are feisty~" Amy soon felt uncomfortable and a blush formed on her face "I'll see you around Miss Rose…And I must say…You look really cute in those glasses"

Amy then pushed him away from her as her blush got darker. Was he flirting with her? Or was he just playing? "If you are playing around with me by flirting then it's not gonna work!"

"Pfft who said I was playing?" he said with a grin with his eyes shut and walked away from her.

Amy just blinked and her blush was gone. Once again she was confused as anything, just what did Sonic want from her? Her mind kept spinning as she started to walk again on her way home. She opened the front door to her home.

Amanda greeted her daughter with a smile "Hello Amy, how was your first day?"

Amy just put her stuff down at the front door and put on a fake smile at her mother "It was just fine mother, I'll just do my homework and come down for dinner"

"Of course my dear. Your brother is already home in his room" she says as she went back into the kitchen to start cooking dinner.

Amy grabbed her stuff and went to her room. She pretended that she had homework so her mom would not question her about her day, she then pulled out her cell phone to make a group text. She had recently got Sally's, Blaze's, Rouge's and Cream's numbers during lunch today:

 _Guys, Who is this Sonic? He had blocked my path on my way home- Amy_

 _No way!? What did he do?- Rouge_

 _Yeah spill this out Amy- Blaze_

 _Well, he just started to flirt with me for no reason and he said that he wasn't playing around with me- Amy_

 _Hmm…He has done this to other girls before but this is new for him. He always played with girls hearts… He played with Sally's once- Cream_

 _What!?-Amy_

 _It was true. We use to date until I found out what he was really like. I saw him with some other girl in lip locked…he did hurt me but I'm over it now, I think it will be best to stay away from him Amy. Who knows what he will do to you- Sally_

 _Okay I will- Amy_

Then the messages stopped. But Amy can't keep away from if he keeps coming over to her, this is gonna be one tough task for her to take. But for now she is gonna focus on how to make her friend's pretty enough for tomorrow and she knew this is gonna be more easy than to stay away from him "But…What if I can't? He is just so…mysterious" she muttered.

Once dinner had ended. Quil went back to his own room without apologising to his sister about his outburst at break time today. Amy went back to her room and got changed for bed, she went to shut her curtains but she saw a note taped on her window and she read it:

 _See you tomorrow cutie~ I did know where you live since I know everything in this town~ Sonic_

She just growled and opened the window and pulled off the note and threw it into the trash. She re-shut her window and closed her curtains. She went into her bed, took off her glasses and turned the light out. She glared up at the ceiling "You maybe a charmer Sonic…But I know who you are now. And there is no way you are gonna get my heart" then she shut her eyes and went to sleep.


End file.
